Another Chance
by HitachiinxLover
Summary: Set during the finale. Zukka friendship interaction. Zuko wonders what it would be like to have truly been an older sibling. "Wait...I'm not actually related to you, though. That's not possible." "Who said you actually had to be related to me?"


**Notes Of Importance And Win:** I've done some thinking--and I thought how, when I see myself versus others--I feel that I'm not owning up to my potential. It's a little hard for me to sort what my mind is thinking, and what my fingers want to type. I work by impulse--but this time, I wanna do better. You guys who read deserve better, because you're hear for fanfictions with quality, true emotions that flow, good organization, and all the essential keys a writer should live up to. I think I can be better. I know I can. But it takes time, patience, and practice.

I'm not very popular--which I don't mind, but I do wish I could share my writing with more people. No less, I just want to do my best--and your positive reviews and uplifting, helpful advice is always appreciated. Anyway, enough rambling. Read on, you must. And hopefully enjoy. Owo

---

_"After all he's done it was hard to trust him. But he's really proven himself and I never would have found you without his help." -Sokka_

"Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try not." -Yoda

---

The walk back to Ba Sing Se had mostly been quiet and calm, although Zuko had mostly been anxious and tense. Going back to see his uncle again was making him nervous, and all the doubts that had wrapped itself around his mind had resurfaced. The ex-prince was so tangled in his thoughts that he had started to shake slightly; beads of sweat grasping onto his complextion and creeping downward.

Quietly, he had started to fiddle with his hands, only getting more nervous with every step that contributed to their location. Hopeful to distract himself, he started to take note of his surroundings, golden hues scanning for any sign of relief. Almost everybody was in front of him, and looking around had only caused the memories and regret to thrive, cotinuing to push him into a state of distress.

While most of the group was interacting with their old masters and friends, Sokka hand taken notice from the edge of his eye. He stopped, and had started to walk backward toward the nervous and lone teen. He rubbed the back of his tanned neck, his eyebrow slightly perked.

"Are you okay? You're shaking."

Zuko had jumped at the sudden intrusion of this thoughts, and nervous golden hues glanced over, fear shaking any rationality from the poor ex-prince in that moment.

"What? No, I'm fine. It's okay, really. You don't have to ask." He raised his hands up in protest, but the flush upon his fair complextion had betrayed him.

"But you're sweating up a storm."

"So? It's hot."

"Not really."

"I'm fine!" The ex-prince had replied with his typical attitude, denying any cause to bring any unwanted attention to himself. After a few moments, he couldn't help but confess, figuring that Sokka had already long known he was lying.

"I'm...nervous." He quietly mused to the sun-kissed teen.

"About seeing your uncle again?"

"Yeah." Tanned lips had pursed slightly before they curved into a small smile.

"Why are you smiling? What's so funny?!?" Confused, Zuko had started to fume, and when he was met with a few moments of silence, he only continued to grow more intense under the unanswered question.

"Nothing's funny. I just don't know why you're still nervous about it. You should know he will be proud. You've been doing good, and you've changed."

"I guess..." The ex-prince took in the small tidbit of advice, his lips contorting into uncertainty.

"Hey, if I were him, I know I would be."

The sure-sounding comment that escaped the sun-kissed teen had enlightened him, his once doubtful expression lightening up.

"Really?"

He gave a small nod with a light smile, not having to say or do anything more to reassure him. Zuko smiled back before staring back at the path ahead of them. It had seemed longer than he had imagined, but he was so stirred up in thoughts that he hadn't taken much notice.

There had been a few moments of silence between the pair. It was a comfortable one, however, instead of the awkward tension that had formed between them before. After those few moments, the ex-prince had brought up another subject that had been sitting in the back of his mind for a while.

"It must be nice." He quietly mused.

"Hm?" Sokka glanced over at him, wondering what he was referring to.

"To actually be an older brother. It must be nice." He shrugged slightly, looking back with a bit of curiosity sparkling in those golden eyes.

"Yeah, it is." He glanced at his sister, cracking a tiny smile before his bottom lip shifted slightly into a faint pout. "But, sometimes, it's just one living nightmare."

"I'm sure it can be..." The ex-prince spoke with a slight hesitation, pondering on what it would be like if he could actually be more of an older brother, instead of having to keep fleeing and fighting his sister.

Seeing his thoughtful expression, the sun-kissed teen answered, hopefully answering one of the sure-to-be many questions going off in Zuko's mind.

"Being the elder sibling is hard to explain..." Sokka started, looking over at him. "It's just instinct, really. I can't really define it; it just comes naturally. You don't really think about it or anything."

"I see..." He had taken the words into account, thinking it over. "In a way, I wish I had that chance. To have been an older brother-to have been raised like a normal kid." The sun-kissed teen's expression had shifted from casual to surprised. Thinking of how a father could be so cruel was distorting to him.

Shaking his head to rid those thoughts, he had taken what the raven said into account, quickly hatching a plan. Silently rubbing his hands together, the brunette-haired teen had to struggle to hold back any curl in the lips that were tempted to form.

"Well, I can't turn back time. What happened, happened. But, you're not too late to be an older brother..." The tease that tugged at his voice had urged the ex-prince's curiosity on.

"What do you mean?"

"You're older than me, aren't you?"

"Yeah." There was a moment's pause, before Zuko had caught on. He gave a confused expression, eyebrow perked and lips contorted. "Wait...I'm not actually related to you, though. That's not possible."

"Who said you actually had to be related to me?" Sokka remarked, the tease in his voice getting a little stronger, cerulean eyes shimmering in taunt.

"True, I guess." There was a momentary pause before golden hues shifted from left to right. "But I...didn't know you considered me family."

Truthfully, the thought was nice. The ex-prince couldn't deny the excitement he felt. But he also felt unworthy when he had looked back on his past deeds. A shift in his expression had went from relaxed to that of an undeserving person.

"Hey..." The younger started. "You helped me save the people I cared about from a once inescapable prison. I couldn't have done it without you."

Zuko looked up and turned to glance at him, his features now twisted into surprise, befuddlement hidden behind it. "So that makes you see me as a-" Without having to finish his sentance, Sokka had replied with a simple nod.

Before he could question anymore, he had found himself in a loose embrace. He tensed for a minute, but relaxed afterward and had lightly hugged back. They pulled away within moments, and returned to walking, the once-seemingly far away path now coming to an end.

"What was the hug for?"

"If you're gonna be a family member, you have to learn to appriciate the power of a hug."

"Exciting." The ex-prince commented, amusement tied around the simple word. There was another pause before he had suspiciously shifted his eyes. "...Thanks. The hug was a little...nice."

"Anytime. But, just a caution to the wind..." His new-found sibling leaned on him casually, pointing a tanned finger to his chest.

"I'm the cooler one. You're just a dork."

"What?!?" In surprise, he flared slightly at the comment.

"Just saying. Don't take it personally." The sun-kissed teen had almost bitten on his lip, trying not to make any form of laughter. "Well, I'm just gonna head back up to the group now." He started to sneak away, whislting innocently.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not done with you yet." The fuming had turned into a slight smirk, starting to follow him down the terrain.

_"Who said you actually had to be related to me?"_

Maybe he didn't have to be. Maybe this was his true chance.

---

**Ending Notes Of Importance And Win: **Alright. O.o If you are reading this, then you have come to the end of my fanfiction. If you have done that, I applaud you, because you're freakin' awesome. I can only hope I've done better--even if it's just a little. And now--

Review. Because you should think of those kittens. -stares at people- Seriously. You know how many kittens die because you were too busy or lazy to review?!? A lot. Think about that. Positive reviews and helpful, constructive crit welcome. Thank you for reading this production, and have a good day!


End file.
